Moment of Weakness
by Mandi
Summary: This is mainly an S&S! Its the sequel to my story Dear lie so read that first or you might be a little confused! Please review the more i get the sooner i post!Last time i put this up i only got like a few reviews so i had no motivation to keep it going s


MOMENT OF WEAKNESS  
Its September  
*************************  
Auggie was the first of the cliffhangers to arrive back at Horizon. It was September 10th and classes started in three days. He wanted to come back early to get settled in and ofcoarse to spend some over-time with Juliet. The second she saw him she dropped what she was doing and jumped on him. It depressed Shelby to see them together like that. They had been apart for three months and they were fine and more in love than ever, she and Scott however were a different story. He would be back soon. She hadn't spoken to him in the past few weeks. She had become even busier, Rusty's offered her a job as a waitress and she took it hoping to make some money so she could help her mother with the tuition. She had gotten a couple of letters from Bromwin and a few from Eddie. She liked the way her life was going she felt good and proud of herself for taking control of her life the way she had been the past month. But all that control couldn't prepare her for Scotts return and she knew it.  
  
" Hey Shelby" She heard behind her, she spun around quickly.   
  
" Well if it isn't Daisy Lipenowski" Shelby laughed. Daisy dropped her suitcase and gave Shelby a hug glad to finally have a friend to talk to again, home was less then what she hoped it would be. " I got your letter about everything that happened with Scott" Daisy said giving her a disapproving look.  
  
" We are not gonna talk about this Dais" Shelby laughed walking into the lodge.  
  
" I can tell your having a bad day so I won't push but we will talk about this" Daisy said. " I gotta go unpack and get the schpeel from Peter we'll talk later"  
  
" Fine." Shelby said knowing that Daisy wouldn't give up until she knew every detail. She walked away and went back to the girl's dorm. She had to get out of her work uniform; she smelled like old beer and french fries. Thank god she would only have to work on Saturday afternoons once classes started. She changed but realized it wasn't the clothes that smelled it was her. She got in the shower and scrubbed herself with Juliet's Lilac soap. " Much better" she said to herself as she put on her robe after drying off. As she got dressed she noticed a glare coming from outside her window and opened it a crack to see out side. A shiny Black Mercedes sat parked infront of Peter's office. She gasped immediately recognizing the car, that was Martin Barringers car. Scott was back. She collapsed onto her bed and looked around the room in panic, what would she say to him, what were they? Just friends?  
  
It was 6:30 and Shelby hadn't been seen anywhere around campus. Everyone had been asking for her but everyone assumed she was just asleep or something. But Daisy somehow knew better. She and Juliet had decided to go find her. When they reached the dorms, Shelby sat on her bed in a sweatshirt and jeans hugging a pillow and crying.  
  
" Shell what happened?" Juliet said sitting infront of her.  
  
" Scotts back" Shelby said.  
  
" How did you know?" Daisy sighed  
  
" I saw his dads car infront of Peters office," Shelby said getting up and looking in the mirror Jules had put up over her bed. " I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed."   
  
" Are you gonna come outside? Auggie started a fire I'll stay with you and make sure he leaves you alone I promise." Juliet said sweetly.  
  
" Thanks Jules but I'm gonna have to deal with this sooner or later" Shelby said re-applying her makeup. She took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror, and then followed Daisy and Juliet outside. She smiled as everyone greeted her and stood next to the fire to try and stay warm. She could hear his voice behind her and it hit her like a ton of bricks, she missed him. The last emotion she expected sure, but she did. More than anything she wanted to turn around and tell him to come and talk to her but she couldn't. But ofcoarse he could.  
  
" Hey beautiful" Scott said standing next to her. Shelby smiled at him and turned around to face him. She hugged him anxiously. " Miss me?" Scott laughed not letting go an inch.  
  
" Ofcoarse I did" Shelby whispered. They finally let go and Scott smiled at her. He had somehow gotten even cuter over the past month. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, they had only been apart for a month and they acted as if it had been a year.  
  
" I missed you too," Scott said obviously getting a little sad. He could tell that Shelby hadn't made up her mind yet. Maybe she had thought about it all summer and just didn't know what she wanted yet or just maybe she hadn't thought about him at all. He could tell she knew what he was thinking and shook his head. " I Just wish things hadn't gone the way they did over the summer. You know how much I love you right?"  
  
" Yeah I know" Shelby said. " I love you too" Shelby said and could tell that Scott wasn't buying it. " I do!" She said. " We should talk in private, I have something I need to tell you anyway, so meet me at the docks at around twelve-thirty. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away to join Daisy and Juliet.  
  
Daisy shook her head at Shelby who starred at Scott yearningly. She loved him so much, and everyone knew it. She was just scared, things got too intense and she ran, afterall that was all she knew, running. More than anything she wanted him to reach out and kiss her like he had so many times before. But she knew that she had made her decision and once she told Scott she would feel better to get it off of her chest. Whatever was going to happen she knew that she could only do what would make her happy.  
**  
  
It was 12:24 when Scott looked at his watch nervously pacing the docks. Shelby would be here any second. Soon he would find out what she wanted, and if that included him or not. Oh how he hoped it did. He had already planned out his life ahead of him, with Shelby at his side every step of the way. He had planned on marrying her and having children of their own. But none of it could happen if it wasn't what she wanted. It almost seemed to be in slow motion to him as Shelby walked onto the docks smiling at him.  
  
" Hi" Scott smiled and hugged her; just to be able to touch her one more time, incase this was the end.  
  
" I wanted to talk to you about what I've been thinking" Shelby said taking a deep breath. " First of all I want you to know how sorry I am for just bailing on you the way I did this summer. But I'm glad I did because it gave me some time to think"  
  
" And...." Scott said anxiously. Shelby laughed.  
  
" And.." She smiled " I am hoping that you'll give me another chance. I promise you Scott I won't run away anymore I just want to be with you" Shelby said looking at him questionably. " I hope its not too late, I mean I don't know if you found anybody else while we were apart"  
  
" Never" Scott said wrapping his arms around her waist and grinning widely. " You don't know how scared you had me, I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want to be with me anymore"  
  
" Never" Shelby said. She smiled and squeezed him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. " I'm sorry for what I put us through, I just got scared"  
  
" I'd wait forever for you, theirs nobody else for me" Scott said sweetly. It was if they were out of some cheesy TV show but Shelby loved every word of his adorable lines. " You're my whole life" Scott looked into her eyes deeply. Most people never really knew how lucky they were, but he did, he knew exactly what he had and would cherish every second of it. He couldn't help it anymore, her lips were staring up at him so sweet and perfect. Finally for the first time in a month he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers she pushed forward and kissed him gently his arms pulling her close to him.  
  
" One thing Scott?" Shelby asked sweetly.  
  
" Anything for you" Scott smiled   
  
" Can we just take this slow, we were really intense before with the...well you know I just, I'm a little scared" Shelby asked blushing a bit.  
  
" I understand, I'll wait forever for you, I told you that already, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Scott said perfectly.   
  
Hope everyone liked it! I will post more tomarrow if I can!   
Coming up:  
- Martin pays a visit  
- Juliet has feelings for someone new  
- More s&s stuff  



End file.
